Insaciável
by CamiEvansPotter
Summary: "Já era tarde demais para Meena evitar ter a visão da morte aparecendo em frente aos seus olhos amarelados." Baseado no livro Insaciável de Meg Cabot
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

* * *

><p><em>10h13 EST, sábado, 14 de agosto<em>

_Trem 4_

_Nova York, NY_

* * *

><p>Meena Harper entrou no metrô e sentou-se com tudo no banco. Não teve medo de olhar ao redor, pois havia escolhido aquele vagão justamente por aquele motivo: ele estava completamente vazio.<p>

_Talvez_, ela pensou, _as coisas funcionem a meu favor, para variar._

Realmente, ela estava com muita sorte naquele dia. Sorte não; a única sorte foi ela ter invadido a casa dos Thompson há dois anos para evitar aquele assalto. Se não tivesse feito isso, Christie Thompson teria entrado na casa quando os bandidos estivessem saindo e faria tanto escândalo que terminaria com uma bala no meio da testa. A parte ruim foi que ela foi presa no lugar dos assaltantes, o que fez com que ela fosse proibida de ir ao casamento onde aquela grande idiota se tornaria a Sra. Jim Parker.

Contudo, sempre foi assim. Eles nunca eram agradecidos. De tantas vezes que já salvou a vidinha inútil de muitos daqueles hipócritas, foi tachada como problemática pela alta sociedade. Seus pais eram forçados a dizer a todos que o local para onde ela ia passar o ano todo era uma clínica para deficientes mentais.

_Ou talvez eles não fossem tão forçados assim_, pensou Meena com amargura.

Sempre achou que desde quando ela havia previsto a morte do avô, aos oito anos de idade, Timothy e Elizabeth Harper, seus pais, sempre agradeceram a desculpa dela ter nascido prematura para dizer a todos que isso afetou seu cérebro - um monte de merda, como dizia seu irmão, Jon.

Depois de um tempo olhando para o nada subterrâneo, uma voz feminina anunciou a parada - Broadway com a Quinta - e Meena voltou à realidade, levantando-se e saindo do vagão, olhando para baixo e tomando cuidado para não se encostar em nada nem em ninguém. A última coisa que ela precisava naquele momento era um chamado urgente do seu complexo de heroína, até porque, Nova York é recheada de "situações" perigosas. Por sorte, conseguiu sair para a Quinta Avenida sem nenhum acidente.

Andou sem pressa em direção a um barzinho elegante chamado _Caldeirão Furado II_, que era completamente ignorado pelos transeuntes apesar de sua aparência completamente atrativa. Na realidade, aquele lugar não era somente um restaurante chique nova-iorquino, mas sim uma das entradas para o lugar mais badalado do mundo bruxo americano: a _Fifith And a Half_ _Avenue_.

Aquele era o terceiro lugar favorito no mundo de Meena - para ela, o Beco Diagonal vinha em quarto, por ser lotado demais e muito confuso. Diferente dos bruxos britânicos, os bruxos norte-americanos sabiam se misturar com perfeição aos trouxas e eram muito organizados. Ela passou reto pelo restaurante e entrou na sua amada avenida, seguindo direto para a _Dois Mundos_, uma livraria que misturava os livros trouxas com os bruxos. Aquele sim era um lugar descente, para ela; completamente cheio de letras.

— Bom dia, Srta. Harper! Conseguiu vir hoje? — Questionou Abdullah, o caixa indiano que trabalhava no estabelecimento. Quando viu a caixa de rosquinhas nas mãos dele, Meena fez uma careta.

— O que eu falei com você sobre essas rosquinhas, Abdullah? Vai acabar no necrotério com as artérias entupidas de gordura — era verdade. Ela já havia conversado com ele milhões de vezes sobre isso, mantido contato com ele mesmo quando estava em Hogwarts, falando sempre sobre a mesma coisa, mas ele não lhe ouvia. Ninguém nunca o fazia.

— Vira essa boca para lá, menina — falou ele, batendo três vezes em seu balcão de madeira — Qual foi o milagre que você veio hoje?

— Sou indesejável em um casamento ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Vou estar lá nos fundos.

E com isso ela deu as costas para o homem, andando em direção ao fundo da loja, onde os melhores e mais caros livros estavam guardados. Aquele era um segredo só dela e de Abdullah já que, supostamente, somente pessoas que tivessem reais condições de comprar alguma daquelas edições podiam ir ali. Meena até poderia pedir a sal tia-avó alguns poucos galeões para adquiri-los, mas já dava problemas demais a Minerva McGonagall para ter coragem de pedir dinheiro desnecessário a sua protetora.

Ela sentou-se num pufe de couro de dragão que havia ali e pegou o livro que havia parado de ler da última vez que esteve ali, há cerca de duas semanas.

A garota não lia nenhum livro trouxa da loja - seus pais provavelmente os tinham na biblioteca da mansão - e só ia ali por causa de Abdullah, na tentativa de fazê-lo desistir de vez das rosquinhas matinais. Havia esbarrado nele na primeira vez que Minerva havia lhe levado na Fifith And a Half Avenue e desde aquele dia entrou na luta constante para salvar o indiano do infarto no miocárdio que ele sofreria se continuasse se empanturrando de fast-foods.

Entretanto, os livros bruxos daquela livraria eram _realmente_ bons e Meena acabava unindo o útil ao agradável.

Prendeu seu longo cabelo loiro num coque malfeito e mergulhou na historia por algumas horas até ouvir uma comoção vinda da parte principal da loja. Movida por sua característica curiosidade, Meena fechou o livro e saiu da seção dos reservados.

Assim que pôs os pés para fora dali, ela soube que devia ter simplesmente ignorado todo o barulho como havia feito nas últimas horas. Ela soube disso porque, do mesmo modo que sempre acontecia, aquela sensação ruim vinda do fundo de sua alma se apossou dela enquanto andava pelo corredor que daria para frente da loja - e não era porque o caixa em que Abdullah estava ficava na saída da loja.

Assim que ouviu o nome da pessoa para quem ela tinha olhado, já era tarde demais para Meena evitar ter a visão da morte aparecendo em frente aos seus olhos amarelados.

_Ele estava caindo da vassoura direto para o meio do Oceano Atlântico. Ele não entendia onde havia errado até porque, o melhor jogador da Seleção Irlandesa de Quadribol _não_ deveria errar. O pior de tudo era que ele estava completamente sozinho e não sabia nadar. Dessa vez, não haveria ninguém para evitar que ele caísse._

Aquilo durou pouco menos que um segundo, assim como todas as visões que Meena tinha.

Por amor às suas melhores amigas, Rose Weasley e Penélope Longbottom, ela precisava salvar aquele estúpido jogador de quadribol a quem todos consideravam o mais bonito de toda Seleção Irlandesa.

— Com licença. É impressão minha ou o senhor é Luke Walsh, o jogador de quadribol eleito o mais gostoso da ultima década? — Meena se ouviu dizer, a voz falsamente doce e enjoada enquanto olhava para o homem loiro a sua frente. Realmente, ele era muito bonito - para quem gosta de homens muito musculosos.

— Oh, olá para você. Sim sou eu e você é? — Luke estava jogando charme para cima dela. _Rose, perdão por estragar o seu romance com o cara mais gato do mundo_.

— Rose Weasley — disse, estendendo sua pequena mão para ele, que a englobou completamente com suas mãos gigantes — Pode me dar dois autógrafos? Um no meu nome e outro para minha melhor amiga, Penny?

Ele pegou as duas folhas e a pena que ela lhe estendeu com um sorriso, fez uma pequena dedicatória para nas duas e devolveu-as para a garota. Pelo menos agora Rose iria usar de tortura. Mas com certeza iria continuar terminando como uma homicida se soubesse o que ela fez em seguida.

— A propósito, tente não atravessar o Atlântico com a sua Nimbus 5000. Todo mundo sabe que elas não são seguras e que você não sabe nadar — com isso, Meena depositou um beijo em sua bochecha e sussurrou em seu ouvido — Espero que siga meu conselho, Luke Walsh. Adeus.

Deixando um Luke transtornado para trás, Meena saiu da Dois Mundos quase correndo. Passou apressada pelo Caldeirão Furado II - apesar de suas pernas estarem tão moles quanto pudim -, saindo para a Quinta Avenida em direção ao metrô.

Ela pagou a passagem com pressa de voltar para a segurança de sua casa, mas acidentalmente tocou na mão da mulher que vendia os bilhetes.

— Por favor, pare de subir as escadas estreitas do seu apartamento de salto agulha só para chamar a atenção do seu porteiro — pediu com a voz tremendo.

A mulher ia retrucar, mas Meena saiu correndo em direção as escadas, doida para voltar para a segurança de sua casa de onde não deveria ter saído. Porem, para seu azar, estava na hora do rush e aquele era o horário que deveria ser mais evitado por ela quando em Nova York - principalmente se fosse pegar o metrô.

Esbarrando o tempo todo em alguém, Meena murmurava conselhos pelo canto da boca, quase chorando pela quantidade de pessoas que possivelmente iria morrer porque não havia lhe entendido ou porque não estava lhe dando a menor atenção. Entrou no vagão lotado com muita luta, pedindo a Merlin para que ela chegasse a sua casa o mais rápido o possível, pois seria _ela _quem morreria se tivesse que ver a morte de mais alguém.


	2. O1

**_Capítulo Um_**

ou

**_Aquele em que Meena quase mata Rose_**

* * *

><p><em>11h30 WET, quarta-feira, 1º de setembro<em>

_Expresso de Hogwarts_

_Algum lugar no norte da Inglaterra_

* * *

><p>— Meen. Você <em>não <em>vai acreditar no que aconteceu — exclamou Rose Weasley assim que abriu as portas da cabine. Sentou-se com tudo no banco em frente à Meena, os cabelos ruivos ondulados presos em uma trança de raiz frouxa, o uniforme perfeitamente alinhado com seu broxe de Monitora da Lufa-Lufa e os olhos azuis expressando a tristeza que ela sentia.

Rose era uma das melhores amigas de Meena e dividia com ela o dormitório da Lufa-Lufa desde o primeiro ano. Foi Rose quem tirou a imagem de que lufanos não podiam ser inteligentes ao mesmo tempo em que são ingênuos e amigáveis da mesma maneira que Meena havia provado a todos quem lufanos poderiam _sim_ ser sarcásticos e isolados. A ruiva costumava dizer que o humor da garota às vezes era mais azedo que a cara de Giulianna Flint.

Mas naquele momento, Meena não estava nem um pouco preocupada com a opinião de Rose sobre seu gênio e sim com o _Profeta Diário_ na mão da ruiva, cujo belo rosto de Luke Walsh estava estampado na primeira página. A memória da última vez que havia ousado sair de casa naquelas férias ainda estava fresca em sua mente, como se tivesse acontecido no dia anterior e não duas semanas atrás. Assim que viu o jornal, Meena sentou-se totalmente ereta e apreensiva.

— O que foi?

— Luke Walsh caiu da vassoura e... — Os olhos amarelados da loira quase saltaram de seu rosto antes de Rose continuar a sentença — perdeu a Copa de Quadribol para a França! Ele estava executando uma Finta de Wronskyea vassoura dele falhou daí o apanhador francês chegou ao pomo antes dele. Os patrocinadores estão exigindo a demissão dele porque todos os outros jogadores aceitaram substituir as velhas Nimbus pelas Firebolt 3 exceto ele. Dá pra acreditar que o cara está agradecido de ter caído da vassoura? Parece que ele ia cruzar o Atlântico dos Estados Unidos para a África do Sul o que faz eu me perguntar que tipo de idiota tentaria fazer isso com uma vassoura tão ruim quanto a Nimbus. Até porque, _ele_ _não sabe nadar_.

Só quando terminou sua enorme frase, Rose percebeu que Meena havia relaxado tanto o corpo que havia caído de costas no banco macio do Expresso. Quando abriu a boca para perguntar alguma coisa para a amiga, a porta da cabine se abriu mais uma vez e Penélope Longbottom colocou seu rosto redondo para dentro do compartimento. Diferentemente de Rose, a expressão dela era exultante enquanto olhava da ruiva para Meena. Ela torcia pela França.

— Pela cara da Rose, ela já te contou a novidade. _Campeões mundiais!_— Ela guinchou antes de voltar para o corredor fazer uma dancinha esquisita.

— Cala a boca — resmungou Rose, puxando a morena para dentro e jogando-a para o mesmo banco em que estava sentada. A ruiva olhou inquisitivamente para Meena — O que aconteceu com_ você_?

A loira suspirou e levantou seu tronco mais uma vez. Os olhos castanhos de Penny iam do rosto de Rose para o de Meena, sem entender a situação.

— Eu vi a morte dele.

— De quem?

— Luke Walsh — Rose respondeu por ela — Como foi isso?

Os olhos de Meena se encheram de lágrimas.

— Foi a duas semanas. Eu não podia ir para um casamento e fui para a Fifith And a Half. Encontrei-o por lá e dei um aviso. Graças a Merlin ele me ouviu.

As duas trocaram um olhar e depois olharam penalizadas para Meena. Elas a compreendiam. Uma das piores coisas do mundo para ela era ter uma dessas visões; presenciar a morte de todas as pessoas de camarote era realmente uma coisa que traumatizaria qualquer pessoa. Só de olhar para um deles ou tocar em algo que pertença a eles é o suficiente para ela saber como elas morrerão. Isso era muito bom em certos casos, como alertar a Penélope de que é melhor o pai dela não tentar mexer na raiz de um Salgueiro Lutador mesmo quando a planta está imobilizada ou a Rose de que aquela pista otimista que apareceu do nada no QG dos aurores é na verdade uma armadilha de bruxos das trevas. Foi por essas duas previsões que Meena conseguiu provar para as duas que ele era realmente uma paranormal.

Não que esse tipo de coisa fosse incomum no mundo bruxo, mas uma pessoa que só consegue fazer previsões de morte? Aquilo nunca foi visto antes, principalmente da maneira que acontecia com ela - e Meena podia acreditar nisso, pois Minerva fez questão de pesquisar tudo na tentativa de evitar que sua protegida sofresse com tais acontecimentos. Nem a própria família dela conseguia entende-la - Timothy e Elizabeth Harper costumavam ter longas discussões sobre de qual parte da família Meena havia herdado o dom infeliz (pela conexão de sobrinha de McGonagall, Elizabeth acabava assumindo a culpa com uma grande garrafa de conhaque, mesmo que sua filha dissesse que aquilo faria mal a seu fígado) - e desde que seu irmão havia falecido, com exceção a Penny, Rose e Minerva, não havia restado a ela mais ninguém que desse verdadeiro crédito a ela. Às vezes, quando alguém que ela havia visto morria de verdade, Meena se sentia como Cassandra, filha de Príamo.

— Calma, querida — Penny disse, pegando Meena pelas mãos trêmulas — Você conseguiu salvar uma vida. Antes Luke cair e perder a Copa do que cair e morrer afogado.

— Mas só tem um problema.

— Qual?

— Eu usei o nome da Rose.

Isso teve reações diversas. Enquanto Meena, já recuperada, e Penélope prendiam o riso, Rose demorou alguns poucos segundos para perceber as implicações do que a loira havia feito e ficar com o rosto completamente vermelho.

— Ora sua vaca! Você acabou com as minhas chances de virar a futura Sra. Luke Walsh!

— Como se você tivesse alguma chance — Penélope disse, caindo no riso enquanto Rose batia em seu braço para que ela parasse de rir.

— Isso. Não. Tem. Graça! — Gritava, pontuando cada palavra com um tapa.

Meena estava rindo descontroladamente, quando alguém bateu na porta. Ela levantou e abriu a porta. Viu do outro lado um garoto alto e magro, cabelos extremamente bagunçados e olhos verdes como esmeraldas. _Eu não me incomodaria se _ele_ desse em cima de mim_, Meena se pegou pensando, até se lembrar que aquele era Albus "Idiota" Potter, primo de Rose. O fato de ele tê-la empurrado para chegar até a prima - que continuava brigando com Penny - lembrou-a de que pessoas como ela eram invisíveis para ele.

— Eu preciso da sua ajuda — falou Albus, separando a Rose de Penélope e puxando-a para o corredor sem falar com ninguém a exceção dela. Ele era o tipo de pessoa que considerava os lufanos perdedores - o que não fossem sua prima é claro.

— Cruzes — comentou Penny, com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Arrumou os longos cabelos castanhos que foram colocados para cima enquanto brigava com Rose e virou os olhos para Meena — E você? Como foram suas férias com a família Monstro?

— Não fale assim! — riu a loira — Eu diria que bem produtivas, para falar a verdade, tendo em vista que o jogador de quadribol com o sorriso mais bonito segundo o Profeta Diário foi salvo de um morte trágica em meio ao oceano.

— Conseguiu convencer Abdullah a desistir das rosquinhas?

— Infelizmente não. Cada vez que o vejo, o ataque cardíaco fica mais evidente.

A expressão de Meena entristeceu enquanto falava do indiano, então Penélope mudou rapidamente de assunto.

— Comprou aquele Louboutin para mim? Estou precisando urgentemente de novos sapatos e papai não ajuda em nada com aquela mania de viajar para lugares cada vez mais exóticos todas as férias. Por falar nisso, obrigada pelo aviso dobre as Petúnias Paquistanesas; elas engoliriam a cabeça de Frank se eu não soubesse o que fazer.

— De nada e sim, comprei seu amado Louboutin. Você não deveria reclamar sobre isso. Pelo menos você tem quem queira sair de férias com você, Penny.

— Perdão Meen, mas não poder ir para lugar nenhum que _eu_ queira em nenhuma das minhas férias me deixa deprimida. Perdi o aniversário de Debby Cole que teve no inicio de julho, além de não ter ido para a casa de praia de Rose quando ela me chamou — com isso ela fez uma careta — Apesar de eu achar que foi melhor assim. Maioria dos Weasley não dão a mínima para o fato de eu ser amiga da prima deles. Eu ia ficar sobrando sem você lá.

Meena lhe ofereceu um sorriso singelo, que a outra entendeu como uma afirmativa e continuou a tagarelar. Penélope era a única das três que seguia quase que a risca o que diziam ser o verdadeiro lufano. Diferente de Rose, ela nunca se irritava e diferente de Meena, ela não sabia _o que era_ ser sarcástica. Penny sempre sabia fazer a pessoa ficar feliz quando triste, sabia retomar as conversas quando estas morriam, sabia ser condescendente até com sonserinos como Albus Potter, que ignoravam obstinadamente a existência dela sem ao menos se importar. Rose e Meena nunca aceitariam algo assim - exceto, talvez, quando o que quer que o sonserino faça não diga respeito à loira.

Penélope estava falando algo sobre as Antilhas - lugar que visitou depois de voltar do Paquistão - quando Rose finalmente voltou para a cabine.

— Aleluia! Pensei que o Potter tinha seqüestrado você sem direito a resgate — emendou a morena enquanto a garota fechava lentamente a porta da cabine — O que ele queria com você?

— Só falar sobre a festa de aniversário dele.

— Ah, é! Faltam duas semanas para a Super Festa Anual do Super Albus Potter, ou, como eu prefiro chamar, SFASAP.

Meena e Rose encararam Penny chocadas, antes de se encararem e caírem na risada.

— Ok, o que foi isso?

— Nada demais. Vamos apenas dizer que apostei tomar café forte com Frank hoje. Não falem para ele que eu estou falando tanto assim. Preciso daqueles três galeões.

Balançando a cabeça, Meena olhou para Rose, que estava suspeitamente quieta.

— Foi só a SFA-sei-lá-mais-o-quê que te deixou tão pensativa assim?

— Hmm, na verdade foi a missão que o Al me deixou. Mas vamos esquecer isso por agora. Como foram as suas férias?

Ainda estranhando o comportamento da ruiva, Meena contou as amigas suas entediantes férias, terminando o mais rápido o possível para passar para as férias de Penny - que as recontou mais rápido que antes -, a mais interessante de todas as três por causa das três regiões diferentes que ela visitou em dois meses.

Rose seguiu a viagem em um silêncio anormal, somente falando quando necessário, chamando também a atenção de Penélope. Mas nenhuma das duas amigas comentou a situação em momento nenhum. Respeitavam o sigilo dela assim como ela respeitava o delas quando a circunstância era inversa - não que isso impedisse as duas de querer saber sobre o que os dois primos conversaram, secretamente.

Chegando a Hogwarts, as garotas se encontraram mais uma vez com Albus Potter, acompanhado de Scorpius Malfoy e Jason Zabini. Os dois trocaram um olhar secreto, ele como quem cobra e ela como que pensa. Com um aceno de cabeça, ele e os outros saíram do caminho delas e foram para fora do Expresso.

— Certo, _isso_ foi estranho. Vou começar a pensar na possibilidade de vocês estarem tendo um caso.

— Eca, Penny! Não é nada disso. Eu só preciso pensar em algumas coisas antes de contar a vocês. Paciência!

— Tudo bem.

— Mas você e o Malfoy não brigaram. Isso também foi estranho.

— É porque o Potter quer algo dela, o que quer dizer que vamos ter algumas horas sem sonserinos enchendo o saco. Aproveitem — falou Meena, andando em direção a uma das carruagens.

Durante algum tempo, enquanto esperava as amigas entrarem, ela observou os testrálios. Desde o segundo ano - a primeira vez que havia andado nas carruagens - ela os havia visto, mesmo sem nunca ter visto_ pessoalmente_alguém morrer de verdade. Talvez, só de ver como os outros morreriam isso acontecesse. Meena não sabia e preferia não saber.

* * *

><p><em>20h12 WET, quarta-feira, 1º de setembro<em>

_Corredor do primeiro andar_

_Algum lugar da Escócia (Hogwarts)_

* * *

><p>O banquete havia acabado e as três amigas andavam em direção ao porão onde estava o Salão Comunal da Lufa-Lufa. Chegando aos barris, Penélope - já devidamente descaféinada - se apressou em bater neles corretamente e a passagem se abriu.<p>

Na opinião delas, o salão comunal lufano era mil vezes mais aconchegante que o grifinório - além de mais seguro por causa do vinagre armazenado nos barris que guardavam o local, ainda porque, pelo que se sabia, ninguém de outra casa nunca havia conseguido entrar no salão lufo (o que mostrava a característica de lealdade a Casa que os alunos possuíam). Sua temática era amarela e preta, recheada de espécimes de plantas raras que ainda residiam ali e tornavam o salão em um lugar colorido e animado. Os pufes gigantes e fofos juntamente com os sofás super confortáveis em frente a uma lareira de fogo amarelado, o estilo oval das janelas, a proteção contra tempestades devido a sua localização e a imagem da animada Helga Hufflepuff pendurada na parede deixavam o salão ainda mais cômodo.

Mas era cansativo demais para elas ficar ali depois de um banquete de boas-vindas, considerando-se que não havia quase ninguém com quem Penny ou Rose pudessem conversar. Entraram na porta que dava para o dormitório feminino e entraram em seu quarto.

As outras duas garotas que dividiam o quarto com elas já estavam dormindo, o que Penélope e Meena teriam o maior prazer de fazer se não fosse por Rose, que as puxou para sua própria cama e fechou o cortinado amarelo.

— _Abaffiato_ — sussurrou a ruiva antes de se virar para as amigas — Tenho uma notícia para vocês.

— Qual... — O bocejo interrompeu Penélope — seria essa notícia? E é melhor que seja boa, porque eu estou morrendo de...

A morena deu mais um bocejo e chegou a lacrimejar de tanto sono que estava.

— Penny, será que pode tentar parar? Eu já estou com sono e você desse jeito não me ajuda em nada — reclamou Meena.

— Tudo bem. Eu vou... — Bocejo — tentar.

— Ok, as senhoritas poderiam me fazer o favor de parar de falar. Se eu der logo a notícia vocês vão poder ir dormir! — Assim conseguiu a atenção das amigas - chocadas com a visível irritação da garota -, Rose soltou um suspiro cansado e pegou seu travesseiro — Desculpa. É que resolver esse problema do Albus tá me deixando estressada.

— Estamos vendo — Penny se retraiu com o olhar ferino que recebeu de Rose.

— Continuando, eu já tomei a decisão que ele pediu de mim e agora eu posso contar a vocês o que nós conversamos no trem. A Super Festa Anual do Maravilhoso Albus Potter-.

— Super Albus Potter — corrigiu Meena.

— Que seja! A festa é no próximo sábado e todo ano tem música ao vivo antes de começar o DJ. Só que Theodore Finnigan perdeu a voz anteontem, no final da Copa, e a banda que ia tocar com ele precisa de um vocalista.

— E o que você tem haver com isso? — Meena estava tendo um pressentimento muito ruim em relação a isso.

— Albus me pediu para arranjar um vocalista para a festa dele até amanhã. E eu vou indicar você, Meen.

Rose se calou e ficou observando, temerosa, a reação da amiga. Meena, por sua vez, estava ficando cada vez mais e mais vermelha. Milhões de sentimentos atravessando simultaneamente o seu corpo - o choque, a vergonha e a negação sendo os mais evidentes. É claro que ela não iria cantar na festa de aniversario de Albus Potter, quer dizer, todos os alunos descolados Hogwarts iriam estar lá - o que claramente queria dizer que ela nunca estaria incluída se não fosse por Rose arrastá-la para a Sala Precisa todo ano.

— Eu vou simplesmente te matar, sua ruiva desgraçada! — Meena gritou, tomando o travesseiro da mão de Rose e batendo nela com todas as forças — Você faz idéia de como é difícil já ir para essa festa desde o primeiro ano _a força_?

Ela já estava de pé, quase partindo para agressão física, quando Rose abriu as cortinas e saiu correndo gritando pelo quarto. Meena ignorou totalmente os pedidos de Penélope e continuou correndo atrás da ruiva. Conseguindo chegar perto o suficiente dela, Meena pulou sobre Rose, jogando-a no chão e colocando mais força nas pancadas dadas pelo travesseiro.

— Aquelas. Pessoas. Me. _Odeiam!_ Como você espera que eu cante na frente de todas elas?

— Cantar na frente de quem?

Meena, Rose e Penny interromperam seus gritos e perceberam que suas duas colegas de quarto, Tinna Hale e Joanna Chase, haviam acordado e estavam olhando curiosas para elas. Claro que era totalmente comum uma briga ou outra entre as três, mas nenhuma tão violenta a ponto de uma delas parar no chão.

— Meena vai cantar na festa do Albus — Rose respondeu Tinna, se encolhendo quando a loira deu mais um golpe de almofada em seu rosto, fazendo com que se calasse.

— É verdade, Harper? — perguntou Joanna, olhando para as três sem acreditar que alguém tão excluída quanto Meena fosse cantar na festa de alguém como Albus Potter.

— É claro que é verdade, Chase — Penélope retrucou irritada. Ela podia ser uma lufana amigável, mas verdadeiramente detestava quando alguém ofendia uma de suas amigas — O próprio Potter convidou ela.

Penny recebeu logo um olhar assassino vindo de Meena.

— Eu estou falando com a Harper, Longbottom. Quero saber da boca dela.

Meena abriu a boca para dizer que era mentira, mas ao olhar para Rose e vendo o tormento que ela estava passando em seus expressivos olhos azuis, a loira tomou uma decisão.

— É verdade sim, Joanna. Eu vou cantar na festa de aniversário do Potter.

Joanna e Tinna trocaram um olhar antes de virarem para Meena sorrindo.

— Uau! Caramba, Harper! Isso vai te fazer, tipo, _totalmente_ popular — guinchou Joanna, levantando-se de sua cama para tirar Meena de cima de Rose.

— Totalmente — concordou Tinna — Nós definitivamente precisamos arrumar seu look. Nada dos trapos de rock que você costuma usar.

— Nada disso — falou Rose, que já estava de pé, puxando Meena das mãos das outras duas e levando-a para o lado do quarto que era das três — Albus disse que ela pode usar o que ela quiser, especialmente porque a apresentação vai ser de rock.

O sorriso das duas lufanas murchou.

— Então tudo bem. Boa noite, pra vocês.

— Boa noite, Tinna. Joanna — falou Rose, puxando Penny e Meena para o banheiro, trancando a porta — Obrigada, Meen. Vou avisar ao Albus amanhã pela manhã.

— Não me agradeça. Só fiz isso por causa dessas duas fofoqueiras — resmungou Meena, abrindo a porta de novo e voltando para o banheiro com seu pijama — Até porque, pelo que eu entendi, tenho passe livre para usar as músicas que eu quiser.

— Não vai cantar "Brilha, brilha estrelinha" no aniversário do meu primo, né?

— Não se preocupe ruivona. Vai ser algo bem pior — e com um sorriso levado, Meena saiu do banheiro já vestida e indo direto para sua cama.

Rose e Penélope se entreolharam dentro do banheiro.

— Ela não vai fazer algo ruim, vai Rose?

— Que nada! — disse ela, fazendo um gesto de descaso com a mão — Meena não vai querer queimar o filme dela ainda mais com o resto do colégio. Eu acho.

De repente, a ruiva ficou pálida.

— Ela não vai, né?

— É melhor você não se preocupar com isso — Penny acalmou-a dando tapinhas em suas costas — Vem, vamos dormir.

Rose acabou cedendo à morena e foi para sua cama. Adormeceu pensando nas conseqüências de sua relação com o primo se Meena resolvesse estragar o aniversário dele. Era melhor _mesmo_ que Meena Harper não ousasse fazê-lo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Explicando só uma coisinha: a mãe da Meena é um aborto. Ela é a filha mais nova do irmão mais novo da Minerva, o Malcon. Só que o irmão da Meena, Jon, não tinha nem um pingo de mágica no sangue então não se sabe se ela poderia ser considerada uma nascida trouxa ou não._

_Para quem não conhece, que "representa" a Rose é a Cintia Dicker; a Penélope é a Victoria Justice e a Meena - obviamente - a Dianna Agron._


	3. O2

_**Capítulo Dois**_

ou

_**Aquele em que Albus se vê curioso**_

* * *

><p><em>7h27 WET, quinta-feira, 2 de setembro<em>

_Dormitório masculino da Sonserina_

_Algum lugar da Escócia (Hogwarts)_

* * *

><p>— Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que você deu essa função para a Weasley — Scorpius Malfoy reclamou pela quinta vez desde quando acordou. Os cabelos loiros caíram sobre seus olhos azuis quase gelo quando ele se abaixou para pegar a gravata verde e prata caída no chão.<p>

Olhando o amigo pelo reflexo do espelho, Albus Potter revirou os olhos e voltou a se concentrar no nó da sua gravata - uma coisa extremamente difícil para ele.

— Até porque, eu duvido que ela conheça alguém que sabe tocar rock do jeito que nós, sonserinos, gostamos. Ela é da _Lufa-Lufa_ — e como para que pontuar sua frase, Scorpius empurrou Albus da frente do espelho, fazendo-o cair de bunda no chão — É tão perdedora quanto você quando tenta fazer o nó dessa maldita gravata, mesmo sabendo que desde o primeiro de setembro do nosso primeiro ano você nunca conseguiu fazê-lo.

— As senhoritas já terminaram de discutir? Porque quem quer usar o espelho agora sou eu — falou Jason Zabini, empurrando o loiro da frente do espelho para ajeitar seus cabelos castanho-claros.

— Ei!

— Bem feito — resmungou Albus, levantando do chão e pegando sua mochila ao lado da sua cama — Andem logo. Eu ainda quero ter tempo de comer. E, Scorpius, não era para você estar ajudando o seu primo a se adaptar?

Exclamando um palavrão, o loiro saiu do chão e desfez a gravata para não perder mais tempo. Passou correndo por Albus e desceu as escadas para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

— Esse daí não tem jeito — riu Jason antes de sair com Albus para o Salão Principal.

Eles passaram por Scorpius e seu primo transferido da Durmstrang, Matthew Devinette, e saíram das masmorras em silêncio.

Albus também tinha sérias dúvidas de que sua prima fosse encontrar alguém que cantasse o tipo de música que grande parte de seus convidados gostariam de ouvir. A única pessoa de Hogwarts que ele já tinha ouvido falar que sabia cantar alguma coisa era Theodore Finnigan - e tinha sido _bem_ difícil fazê-lo tocar qualquer coisa próxima de rock - e sua enorme paixão pelo quadribol irlandês fez com que ele perdesse a voz sem condições de que alguma poção pudesse trazê-la de volta. Mas tinha que confiar em Rose e sua capacidade de fazer amizade com os mais diferenciados tipos de pessoas. Com certeza deveria ter alguém que ela conhecesse que soubesse cantar e que adoraria fazer uma apresentação no aniversário dele. Tinha que ter.

Eles se sentaram na mesa da Sonserina e minutos depois Scorpius entrou no Salão Principal, sem seu primo.

— Obrigado por me esperarem — ironizou ele, tirando mais uma vez os cabelos da frente dos olhos.

— Cadê o Devinette?

— Disse que já arranjou outro para fazer companhia. O que é melhor para mim. A propósito, devo dizer, mais uma vez, que eu não acho que a Weasley-.

— Albus? — Uma voz feminina interrompeu Scorpius - para a felicidade de seus amigos.

Eles olharam para frente e viram Rose Weasley - _"_É só pensar no diabo que ele mexe o rabo" - sentando-se na mesa, em frente eles.

— Você não vai acreditar em quem eu arranjei para você! — Ela abraçou o primo, deu um beijo na bochecha de Jason e fez uma careta para Scorpius.

— Mau dia para você também, Weasley.

— Cala a boca, Malfoy. Não vim discutir com você — Rose virou-se para Albus — Caramba, você _definitivamente_ vai amar quem eu escolhi para cantar na SFASAP.

— Como?

— Resumindo, na sua festa. De qualquer modo, esse vai ser o meu presente de aniversário para você.

— Sua família está tão pobre assim, Weasley? — provocou Scorpius, parecendo incomodado por ela ter arranjado alguém para a festa de Albus.

— Mais uma vez, cala a boca, Malfoy. _De qualquer forma_, assim que você conhecê-la, eu tenho certeza de que vai me agradecer eternamente.

— Uma _garota_ vai cantar na minha festa? — exclamou o moreno ao mesmo tempo em que Jason dizia:

— Eu quero um presente desses de aniversário também.

— Sim e talvez eu arranje uma para você também, Jason. O negocio é que agora você não pode mais dispensar. Revirei toda a minha cabeça tentando encontrar alguém e, a não ser que você queira que eu chame aquele segundanista que passou pela gente cantando _Hey Mickey_, é melhor você calar a boca e me agradecer. Eu literalmente quase morri para conseguir ela para cantar.

Albus suspirou desistindo, e falou:

— É bom que valha a pena.

— Vai valer — ela pulou do banco e correu para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa, mas não antes de gritar — Não vai se arrepender.

_É bom mesmo_, Albus pensou ao ouvir Scorpius reclamando mais uma vez sobre como Rose não ia fazer algo que prestasse.

* * *

><p><em>14h31 WET, segunda-feira, 6 de setembro<em>

_Aula de Adivinhação_

_Algum lugar da Escócia (Hogwarts)_

* * *

><p>— Eu não acredito que você me convenceu a continuar nessa matéria — Rose sussurrou para Meena mais uma vez.<p>

— Shh — a loira falou, balançando a mão num pedido de silêncio, voltando a se concentrar na Profª. Sibila Trelawney, que falava algo sobre males agourentos a frente da classe.

Com certeza, dos sete alunos que continuaram na matéria, somente Meena estava prestando atenção no que a professora falava - que era considerado baboseira pelos outros alunos. De todas as aulas as quais ela podia se dedicar, aquela era a que mais prendia a atenção da garota por ser sua única chance de entender algo do seu dom. Desde o terceiro ano, quando começou a cursar as aulas de Adivinhação, Meena se prendia a cada palavra de Trelawney como se fosse um bote salva-vidas, apesar de não ter achado em nenhuma de suas aulas uma deixa para que ela pudesse iniciar alguma pesquisa.

Ela, Penélope e Rose fariam todas as matérias juntas, se não fosse pelo pai de Penny ser atual diretor e professor da escola e a impedisse de fazer Adivinhação junto com as amigas. Rose sempre estava resmungando sobre o quão bom seria se o pai dela fizesse isso também - pelo que Meena sabia, somente a Sra. Weasley era contra a filha cursar a disciplina.

O sinal tocou e a Profª. Trelawney dispensou a turma, sem nenhum dever a não ser ler o capítulo sobre Previsões Agourentas - Meena já tinha lido aquele e não havia encontrado nada promissor. Elas saíram da torre e andaram a esmo pelo corredor enquanto Rose reclamava do método de ensino de Trelawney.

—... além do péssimo método de ensino, que nos ajuda em nada a não ser aprender como _não_dar aula. Preferia mil vezes Aritimancia.

— Ok, Rose. Mas eu não te pedi para se inscrever comigo. Você fez porque quis — Meena interrompeu as reclamações da ruiva sem dó — Eu que não ia perder meu tempo em Aritimancia! Eu tenho que achar alguma coisa que me ajude a me livrar _daquilo_ ou a entender o que eu faço e Adivinhação faz isso por mim.

— Mas sua tia já procurou em todos os lugares e não achou nada. Já falou com pessoas mais confiáveis que a Trelawney e ninguém soube respondê-la! — Rose parou de andar e ficou na frente da amiga — Já passou da hora de você aceitar isso, Meen. É o melhor para todos nós.

— Eu não _quero_ aceitar! Tem que ter alguma-.

Alguém ao lado delas limpou a garganta e interrompeu a loira no meio da frase.

— Com licença, mas qual de vocês é Meena Harper? — Quem estava falando era um garoto. Sonserino, rosto muito bonito, alto e cabelos castanhos. Deu para perceber que até Rose - que não se deixava impressionar por nenhum sonserino - ficou totalmente desconcertada quando olhou para os olhos azuis dele.

— Depende de quem pergunta — Meena respondeu, abrindo um sorriso petulante para ele.

— Matthew Devinette, mas pergunto em nome da Profª. de Transfiguração.

— Então sou eu — a loira se despediu de Rose com um aceno de cabeça e começou a andar para o outro lado do corredor, para onde ficava o escritório da ex-diretora. Ao ver que Matthew não estava a acompanhando, ela se virou e viu ele parado no mesmo lugar de antes, olhando-a curiosamente — Você não vem?

Ele começou a andar e logo chegou ao lado dela. Eles andaram por um tempo em silêncio até que Matthew resolveu se pronunciar.

— Pergunto-me como você sabia que deveria vir comigo.

— Minha tia nunca me chamaria pelos outros a não ser que quisesse que eu fosse até a sala dela — explicou Meena, impressionada pela maneira elegante que Matthew falava — Então, diga-me Sr. Devinette, de onde você veio? Ninguém, seja britânico ou não, fala com alguém da sua idade como se estivesse falando com um professor.

— Transferido da Durmstrang, natural da Inglaterra. Falo dessa maneira porque fui muito bem educado.

— Auch. Essa doeu — ela riu — Não quer dizer que só porque eu sou americana e falo como uma americana eu não sou educada.

— Ah, eu não disse isso, Srta. Harper. Pelo que eu soube você foi educada pela alta classe nova-iorquina, estou correto?

— Quero saber por onde você anda que já está sabendo tanto de mim. E me chame de Meena, por favor.

— Só se você me chamar de Matthew.

— Então, temos um acordo? — perguntou Meena, parando em frente a Gárgula que ficava na entrada do escritório de sua tia.

— Creio que sim.

— Adeus, Matthew. Espero vê-lo em breve — e dando um leve beijo em sua bochecha, ela virou-se para a porta que protegia as escadas.

Ela abriu-a subiu as escadas em espiral sem olhar para trás. Ainda sentia o olhar de Matthew a suas costas e se esforçava para segurar um sorriso. Era interessante para Meena saber como ela poderia chamar atenção de algum garoto que não soubesse da fama dela. Matthew era carne nova e era bom aproveitar enquanto podia - lê-se: até que alguém falasse para ele não se meter com a Garota Você-Vai-Morrer.

Bateu na porta do escritório de sua tia e entrou, permitindo-se então a dar um sorriso cheio de dentes quando viu Minerva McGonagall concentrada na leitura de algum livro.

— Boa tarde!

— Olá, Meena. Sente-se. Deixe-me só acabar essa pagina aqui.

Ela se sentou na cadeira que Minerva havia apontado e esperou ela terminar a página que estava lendo antes de se concentrar na sobrinha.

— Bem, quero saber como foram suas férias. Não perguntei mais cedo porque estava concentrada em alguns... Problemas do Ministério.

Ainda sorrindo, Meena contou sobre suas férias distraidamente enquanto trançava seus cabelos loiros. Quando terminou de contar sobre o Incidente Luke Walsh, Minerva se pronunciou pela primeira vez desde que ela havia começado a narrativa.

— Hmm, férias tão ruins e um sorriso tão bonito? Você me permitiria fazer algumas conjecturas? — Meena assentiu — Eu tenho duas opções em minha mente: ou você conseguiu algum avanço nas suas pesquisas sobre o seu dom na aula de Adivinhação ou você gostou muito de um aluno novato que eu mandei ir lhe buscar da aula.

— Eu não chamaria de gostar. Eu diria que eu _apreciei_a belíssima vista que o aluno novo me propiciou — disse ela, fazendo Minerva sorrir.

— Bons tempos, esses das apreciações de vistas — os olhos castanhos da diretora se nublaram por um tempo antes dela voltar a olhar para sua sobrinha — Soube que você andou brigando ontem à noite. Posso saber a razão?

Meena não se surpreendeu tanto assim. Como ex-diretora e ainda professora de Hogwarts, muitas vezes, Minerva McGonagall sabia de coisas que os alunos apostariam a vida achando que ela desconhecia. Coisas como a festa de aniversário de Albus Potter - que, supostamente, deveria ser secreta.

— Eu vou ter que cantar na festa de Albus Potter a pedido da Rose.

— Mas isso é ótimo! Quem sabe sua popularidade não cresce por causa disso?

Meena revirou os olhos e baixou-os para o colo. Seus olhos amarelados se arregalaram de surpresa quando percebeu há quanto tempo estava ali.

— Por falar nisso, o ensaio é daqui a cinco minutos. Tenho que ir — ela se levantou e correu para o lado da tia, dando-lhe um beijo de despedida — Te vejo no jantar!

Com isso, ela saiu da sala e desceu as escadas.

A sala em que ocorreriam os ensaios era uma sala que, na verdade, já era reservada e devidamente protegida, exclusiva para o uso de Meena. Isso foi providenciado para ela em seu terceiro ano, quando, para evitar que um balaço acertasse em cheio a cabeça da professora de vôo e a fizesse cair e morrer, a loira teve de quebrar a vassoura da Profª. Hoochna frente de todo o corpo docente e discente de Hogwarts a beira do campo de Quadribol. A professora queria que ela fosse expulsa, mas Minerva pediu que Madame Pomfrey fizesse um exame psicológico em Meena num ato desesperado para evitar que o temor dos pais dos outros alunos a tirasse da escola. A enfermeira disse que Meena não tinha nada além de ser extraordinariamente estressada e descobriu que somente a música fazia a garota relaxar. Foi providenciado isolamento acústico, os instrumentos musicais que ela sabia tocar - piano, violão e guitarra - e que ela visitasse freqüentemente a sala. A Profª. Hoochse aposentou logo em seguida, mas deixou para Meena um presente totalmente indesejado: o apelido Garota Você-Vai-Morrer.

E foi assim que Meena Harper conseguiu virar a esquisita de Hogwarts além de ser a maluca de Nova York.

Ela chegou à sala e encontrou os quatro alunos que faziam parte da banda parados lhe esperando na porta. Ela automaticamente os reconheceu como Derek Jordan, Sean Thomas, Adam Macmillan e Hugo Weasley - o irmão de Rose. E eles, é claro, automaticamente a reconheceram como a Garota Você-Vai-Morrer, já que Derek e Adam deram um pulo para trás assim que ela se aproximou.

— Olha aqui, cara, e-eu não fiz nada. Desde quando minha mãe também me mandou parar de malhar demais eu parei, ok? — gaguejou Adam, fazendo o sinal da cruz com os dedos.

— Cala a boca, idiota! Ela é quem vai ser a vocalista — Hugo falou e deu um tapa nas mãos do outro, andando em direção a ela — Minha irmã me disse daquela coisa doida que você faz então, me diz aí, algum de nós vai morrer?

Para a ampla felicidade de Meena, Hugo teve a decência de falar aquilo baixo, poupando-a dos outros. Ela também ficou surpresa por ele ter falado aquilo como se acreditasse nela e com naturalidade.

— Não, não vão.

— Ótimo. Seria muito ruim eu me esforçar tanto para ser o próximo baterista d'As Esquisitonas se eu fosse morrer num futuro próximo — ele sussurrou aliviado, dando as costas para ela em seguida e abrindo a porta — Vamos logo ensaiar e, Adam, cara, para de fazer isso na frente da gatinha. Ela vai se assustar com você.

Erguendo as sobrancelhas e sorrindo, Meena entrou por último, trancando a porta enquanto pensava se não acharia aquilo ali muito divertido, afinal.

* * *

><p><em>20h05 WET, quinta-feira, 16 de setembro<em>

_Sala Precisa_

_Algum lugar da Escócia (Hogwarts)_

* * *

><p>— Hugo! Ei, Hugo! — gritou Albus, saindo da porta e andando até o lado da Sala Precisa onde estaria o palco.<p>

— E aí, futuro aniversariante? Como é que 'cê tá? Animado?

— Na verdade, eu estou mais para preocupado. Nenhum de vocês me disse como é que anda a banda e a Rose não quer me dizer quem é que vai tocar com vocês...

— Aposto que a garota é uma merda — intrometeu-se Scorpius, levitando várias caixas de cerveja amanteigada para o bar — Primeiro porque foi sua irmã que escolheu - sem ofensa, cara - e segundo, porque sua irmã não tem bom gosto para música - ofendendo mesmo.

— Acho melhor você calar a boca, Malfoy. A gatinha que a Rose arranjou arrasa! — gritou Derek do outro lado da sala onde ajudava Jason a escolher as músicas para o DJ.

Scorpius fez uma careta ao ver que todos os outros membros da banda concordavam com o grifinório e voltou a levitar as bebidas calado.

— Mas, diz aí, Hugo, quem é essa garota?

— Ih, priminho. A Rosie mandou todo mundo que sabe calar a boca. Eu soube que umas garotas da Lufa-Lufa sabiam, mas a Rose mandou elas ficarem quietas também — o ruivo ajeitou a caixa de som e se sentou sobre ela — Apesar de eu achar muita maldade da minha maninha querer dar a outra gatinha de presente pra você, já que eu soube que o primo do Scorpius tá curioso sobre ela.

— _O Matthew sabe quem é?_ — o loiro perguntou/gritou, deixando a caixa de firewhisky - contrabandeado, é claro - cair sobre seu próprio pé, xingando nomes tão feios que fariam um marinheiro corar.

— Nossa! Que boca suja, Malfoy! — riu Rose, que acabava de entrar na Sala Precisa. Ela sacou a varinha e apontou para o sonserino — _Limpar_.

Todos caíram na risada vendo Scorpius cuspir sabão cor de rosa enquanto tentava tirar o carregamento de firewhisky de cima de seu próprio pé.

— Respondendo a sua pergunta, sim, o Devinette sabe, mas a minha vocalista já tratou de calá-lo também.

— Qual é Rose! Conta — falou Jason, indo em direção a ruiva que estava parada no meio da sala.

— Se eu contar não vai ser surpresa de aniversário — retrucou ela, acenando com a varinha e fazendo um lustre que estava encostado no chão se prender ao teto — Agora, calem a boca e trabalhem! Amanhã ninguém aqui tem tempo livre e precisamos terminar isso logo porque eu tenho mais o que fazer.

Obedecendo a ruiva, os garotos voltaram cada um a fazer seu trabalho - sem fazerem silêncio, é claro. Albus, ainda intrigado, foi ajudar Scorpius antes que ele voltasse a falar obscenidades que irritariam sua prima.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **

_**Jinx:** Obrigada pelo review querida! Eu me baseei mesmo na história da Meg - porque é imperdível esse livro. Beijos :*_

_Scorpius Malfoy: Alexander Ludwig  
>Jason Zabini: Hayden Christesen - isso mesmo, aquele que faz o gato do Anakin Skywalker<br>Matthew Devinette: Matt Lanter - o Anakin dos desenhos animados  
>Albus Potter: Matt Dallas<em>

_Eu acho que deu para todo mundo perceber que eu amo Star Wars. Anyway, beijos e até o próximo capítulo._


	4. O3

**N/A:**_Gente, como eu sou totalmente idiota, eu me esqueci de avisar a vocês o que o WET depois do horário que dizer: West European Time ou Horário do Oeste Europeu, no bom e velho português._

_Ignorem o título. Sem criatividade para ele, já que eu dividi o capítulo - ficou enorme. Ta aí pra vocês, podem ler (aviso de spoiler: esse capitulo pode estar uma merda total)._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo Três<strong>_

ou

_**Aquele em que Meena assusta um Malfoy**_

* * *

><p><em>7h27 WET, sexta-feira, 17 de setembro<em>

_Dormitório feminino da Lufa-Lufa_

_Algum lugar da Escócia (Hogwarts)_

* * *

><p>— Acorda para cuspir! — Rose gritou pulando sobre os cobertores amarelos da cama de Meena — Vamos! Merlin ajuda quem cedo madruga!<p>

— Argh! Me deixe em paz, por favor, animal de teta — Meena xingou-a, empurrando a ruiva para o chão e virando-se para o outro lado.

Aquela era uma das coisas que ela mais odiava em suas amigas: elas eram pessoas matinais. Meena abominava pessoas matinais.

— Vamos, Meen! Você tem uma noite e tanto, hoje — ela ouviu a voz abafada de Penny vindo da direção do banheiro. Logo depois, a porta abriu e um vapor quente chegou à cama de Meena — _Nós_ vamos ter uma noite e tanto. Já decidiu o que vai usar?

Ao se lembrar da festa à noite, Meena pulou da cama jogando os lençóis para cima de onde Rose ainda estava caída e jogou-se em cima de seu malão - ainda que seus olhos estivessem pesando. Começou a tirar uma enorme quantidade de roupas e acessórios e a colocá-los em cima da cama.

— Eu tenho duas combinações alucinantes que eu tenho certeza que vou com uma delas, mas... Com qual eu vou?

— Para ser sincera, minha cara eu estou pouco me lixando. Com tanto que você mostre para aquele imbecil do Malfoy o quão boa você é, pode ir pelada — riu Rose, levantando-se e entrando no banheiro. Antes de fechar a porta completou: — E que vá bem bonita, porque tem um Potter que está muito curioso para conhecer você.

Meena atirou uma almofada na ruiva, que não a acertou por pouco, pegando na porta que esta tratou de fechar rapidamente.

— Ajudou muito, Weasley! — resmungou esticando as roupas em sua cama — E você, Penny? Alguma opinião? Penny?

Ela olhou para a amiga que estava sentada na penteadeira, entretida em seu próprio reflexo enquanto escovava os longos cabelos. Os olhos castanhos embaçados mostravam a Meena que ela não prestava atenção em nada a sua volta. Quando Penélope recomeçou a escovar pela quinta vez a mesma mecha de cabelo, a loira achou que já era hora de ir perguntar a ela no que ela tanto pensava. Chegou de mansinho as costas da morena e preparou sua mãos para lhe dar um susto.

— Buh!

— _Ah!_ — gritou, largando a escova com um baque alto na madeira negra — O que você quer, Harper? Me matar?

— Não. Quero saber em que você está pensando tanto. Faz séculos que perguntei uma coisa a você e você nem me olhou.

— Eu...

A porta do banheiro se abriu e Rose saiu de lá cantarolando enrolada numa toalha. Quando viu as duas amigas em silêncio olhando para ela, a ruiva andou até sua cama antes de perguntar:

— Porque estão me olhando? Estavam falando mal de mim?

Meena e Penélope se entreolharam e caíram na risada. Penny recuperou o fôlego primeiro e respondeu Rose, que estava olhando preocupada para as duas.

— Não. Meena me perguntou no que eu estava pensando e o momento foi tão tenso que, quando você entrou aqui cantando, nós achamos graça.

— E no que você estava pensando, a propósito?

— Não me faça pergunta difícil.

— Aposto que era no Zabini — Rose falou enquanto secava os cabelos com a toalha — Eu vi você olhando para ele anteontem, na aula de Poções. Nem piscava.

Penny corou e voltou a olhar seu próprio reflexo, escovando os cabelos. Meena abriu um sorriso e abraçou-a pelos ombros.

— Meu neném 'tá _clescendo_! 'Tá _apaxonada_, meu bebê? — a loira perguntou, fazendo voz de criança enquanto sacudia de leve os ombros da outra.

— Cala a boca — Penny disse batendo nas mãos de Meena — Você devia era tomar banho porque falta meia hora para começar a aula.

— Ih, é. Valeu meu bebê.

Penélope esticou a mão para bater mais uma vez em Meena, mas esta já estava correndo para o banheiro e riu da careta que a amiga fez.

_Acabou que ninguém me ajudou em nada_, pensou enquanto se despia e entrava no banho frio para acordar completamente, pois seu longo dia começaria com dois tempos de Poções.

* * *

><p><em>7h54 WET, sexta-feira, 17 de setembro<em>

_Aula de Poções_

_Algum lugar da Escócia (Hogwarts)_

* * *

><p>Albus não conseguia se concentrar em nenhuma conversa ao seu redor. Desde quando acordara, procurava com os olhos por qualquer aluna de Hogwarts que poderia ser a tal cantora misteriosa, mas não tivera nenhum resultado a não ser que Madison Corneracusou-o de estar olhando para seus enormes seios - até Scorpius e Jason concordaram com ela, dizendo que ele não deveria ter vergonha disso.<p>

Ele não agüentava mais aquela agonia. Deveria assumir de vez que ele, Albus Severus Potter, _definitivamente_ odiava que escondessem coisas dele. Detestava não saber das coisas, principalmente se estas fossem acontecer em sua própria festa. E se a garota não soubesse cantar tão bem assim? E se ela fosse uma ex-namorada em busca de uma vingança humilhante em plena festa de aniversario? Ele sabia que deveria confiar em Hugo e nos outros garotos da banda, além de Rose, mas era quase impossível impedir sua imaginação de tomar asas.

— O que você acha, Albus? Albus? _Albus?_

— Que droga, Zabini! O que você quer?

— Nossa! Calma. Eu só queria saber o que você acha da minha bela defesa a princesa da Lufa-Lufa, Rose Weasley, sua priminha querida que pareceu te achar presente de aniversario perfeito: uma garota.

Albus revirou os olhos e virou seu banco para Scorpius.

— Serio mesmo que você ainda está criticando a Rose?

— O que você quer que eu faça? — se defendeu o loiro, arregalando os olhos azuis — A garota te arranja uma menina que deve ser _muito_ feia se não saiu por aí anunciando ao mundo que vai cantar na sua festa, já que deve estar com medo de ser dispensada, e ainda diz que é o seu presente de aniversário!

— Deveríamos confiar na Rose, de vez em quando. Lembra do que aconteceu quando ela disse para o Jason para não namorar a Nott e ele fez mesmo assim?

— A Carlie me fez ficar com fama de corno pela escola.

— E quando ela aconselhou o Hugo a não contratar aquela bandinha para a festa de verão na casa deles e ele contratou?

— Os caras não apareceram e tivemos que organizar uma playlist de última hora — Scorpius respondeu dessa vez, a voz entediada ao extremo — E daí? Você sabe mais do que ninguém que ela tem umas amigas desesperadas por aí que adorariam ser o presente de Albus Potter - apesar de eu ser mais bonito do que você.

— Do tipo daquela amiga ali? — perguntou Jason apontando em direção a mesa em que Rose e amigas se sentavam.

Seu dedo estava apontando uma loira sem graça que tinha o uniforme folgado demais, estava sem maquiagem e tinha os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo que caia sobre seu ombro direito. Pelo Albus podia se lembrar, aquela era a Garota Você-Vai-Morrer, uma perdedora da Lufa-Lufa de quem Rose insistia em ser amiga. Ele e os amigos tinham rido muito à custa das coisas esquisitas que eles ouviam que ela fazia.

— É. Amigas do tipo dessa aí — sentenciou Scorpius com uma careta — O que o Matthew está fazendo? Ele está... _conversando_ com elas?

Realmente, o Devinette estava conversando e rindo com elas. A garota loira parecia até mesmo sedutora enquanto falava com ele - tal imagem era anulada pelo cérebro de Albus assim que ele se lembrava dela quebrando a vassoura da velha Hooch. Assustadora era a única palavra que vinha a sua mente quando se lembrava da tal garota.

— Ela parece achar que tem alguma chance com ele — comentou Jason — E parece que ele também... Não, não é possível.

— O que não é possível, Zabini?

— Nada de importante só uma idéia muito louca que me veio agora. Esqueçam.

Albus e Scorpius se entreolharam e deram de ombros. Iam recomeçar a conversa quando o Prof. Horace Slughorn entrou em sala.

— Bom dia, crianças. Sentem-se, sentem-se. Pois bem, a matéria desse ano vai ser muito interessante, portanto, espero que prestem atenção e não brinquem. Vamos começar com uma poção de alta periculosidade para aqueles que a encaram superficialmente. Conhecem a Amortentia, a Poção do Amor? Alguém sabe falar sobre essa poção?

A mão de Rose voou prontamente para cima - fazendo Scorpius bufar e revirar os olhos ao lado de Albus - e ela começou a responder quando o mais velho acenou a cabeça sorridente para ela.

— É a poção do amor mais poderosa que existe, ela pode ser facilmente identificada pelo brilho perolado, pela fumaça que solta, que sobe em espirais características, e pelo seu cheiro que varia de pessoa pra pessoa de acordo com o que mais a atrai. É a poção mais perigosa que existe, porque pode levar a pessoa que a bebeu a fazer loucuras pela paixão obsessiva. O cheiro dessa poção é a primeira pista definitiva em relação ao fato de você gostar de uma pessoa.

— Muito bem, Srta. Weasley. Mais dez pontos para a Lufa-Lufa. Observem que eu a tenho aqui preparada — ele disse apontando para um caldeirão cheio de uma poção cuja aparência se encaixava perfeitamente na descrição de Rose — e que sua receita já está no quadro negro. Para aqueles que ainda não me compreenderam, eu quero que a preparem para mim. Vocês terão o resto do primeiro tempo para isso. Comecem.

Com esse comando, a masmorra se encheu de barulhos e vapores característicos de uma aula de Poções. Albus iniciou sua poção rapidamente e logo a finalizou - segundo seu pai, ele havia herdado o dom de sua avó no preparo das poções. Ao cheirá-la ele sentiu vários cheiros conhecidos, mas os principais eram o cheiro do vento que batia em seu rosto durante os jogos de quadribol e da torta de caramelo de sua mãe, além de outro que lembrava a ele o cheiro de chiclete de banana. Ele se afundou em um torpor distraído até que uma movimentação mais a frente da sala lhe chamou a atenção.

— Mas eu quero bebê-lo a_gora_!

— Desculpa professor, mas deve estar com gosto ruim.

Ah, que novidade. A Garota Você-Vai-Morrer estava fazendo mais uma das suas loucuras. Parece que ela queria impedir, de qualquer forma, Slughorn a tomar um pouco do seu hidromel. _Louca_.

— Ora essa! Uma detenção para você, Srta. Harper. Agora, com licença.

O professor trouxe o cálice em direção a sua boca, mas, quando faltavam alguns poucos centímetros, a garota bateu em sua mão e derrubou a bebida no chão. O barulho do vidro se quebrando chamou a atenção de todo o resto da classe que ainda não os observava. Ao seu lado, Scorpius e Jason pareciam estar se divertindo.

— Perdão, professor. Minha mão está um pouco doida. _Ui!_

Ela bateu mais uma vez e quebrou o cálice que o velho havia conjurado e derrubou mais uma vez o hidromel.

— Chega! Vou beber da garrafa mesmo! — ele virou-se de costas, mas, antes que pudesse erguer a garrafa, a loira maluca puxou-a de sua mão e lançou-a ao chão.

Todos os alunos, exceto a garota, prenderam a respiração e foram para trás quando o rosto do professor ficou subitamente vermelho - a veia da testa saltando -, logo em seguida roxo.

— Você... _QUEBROU!_ DESPERDIÇOU!

— Não seja por isso, professor — Matthew, o primo de Scorpius se meteu e apontou a varinha para onde o hidromel estava esparramado no chão — _Reparo._

O líquido e a garrafa de vidro voltaram a seu estado original e Matthew entregou-o na mão do professor. Se afastando da maluca, Slughorn bebeu o hidromel quase todo. Tirando a boca da garrafa, ele estalou a língua e olhou para a garota.

— Viu! Não aconteceu na-.

Ele se interrompeu no meu da frase e a maluca prendeu a respiração. Naquele momento, Slughorn caiu duro no chão e uma espuma esquisita começou a sair de sua boca. Sem se abalar, a garota correu para o seu lugar e começou a mexer em sua bolsa, tirou de lá uma pedra escura que Albus reconheceu como um benzoar e caiu a lado do professor, empurrando o benzoar em sua boca e soltando um suspiro aliviado quando a espuma parou de sair. Naqueles trinta segundos que o envenenamento durou, todos os alunos estavam congelados de surpresa em seus lugares.

— _Por Merlin!_ — ela exclamou olhando irritada para os colegas de classe — Alguém pode, por favor, chamar Madame Pomfrey? Rose?

A ruiva despertou e saiu correndo porta para fora da masmorra, passando pela mesa de Albus prendendo o choro. Com isso, todos voltaram a se mover, alguns se aproximando da frente da sala e alguns indo cochichar sobre como a Garota Você-Vai-Morrer parecia saber o que ia acontecer. Scorpius e Jason foram para perto da mesa onde alguns lufanos acalmavam a filha do diretor Longbottom, fazendo Albus lhes acompanhar.

— Isso foi... Não tenho nem palavras — sussurrou o loiro, observando a doida realizar os primeiros socorros no professor.

— Você não tem palavras porque não foi você quem ajudou aqui — ela resmungou, voltando-se para eles com seus olhos dourados. Scorpius deu um pulo para trás, pois não havia percebido que ela havia ouvido assim como Albus, que também se assustou, pois, para uma lufana, a voz dela parecia tão feroz quanto à de uma sonserina — Para falar a verdade, você ajudaria muito mais se calasse a boca e permanecesse em seu lugar, assim como você fez quando toda a ação estava ocorrendo bem aqui.

O garoto - que nunca perdia um bate-boca - deu mais dois passos para trás e girou sobre seus tornozelos, andando de volta para o seu lugar. Jason e Albus se entreolharam, deram de ombros e se afastaram também.

— O que foi isso? — perguntou Jason parando em frente à mesa.

— Sei lá. Fiquei com medo de ela me tirar dali aos murros. _Você viu aqueles olhos?_ — Scorpius estremeceu e sacudiu a cabeça — Até porque, _quem_ imaginaria que uma amiga da Weasley saberia me tirar melhor que a própria?

Albus não se agüentou e soltou uma gargalhada.

— Sua cara foi impagável agora.

— Aham, é melhor ficar quieto, Potter.

A porta se abriu e Rose passou por ela seguida do diretor, as lágrimas caiam livremente pelo rosto da ruiva. O homem chegou à frente da sala, tomou o pulso gordo de Slughorn e sacou a varinha.

— _Mobile Corpus_— o corpo do professor de poções flutuou e Neville se virou para a Garota Você-Vai-Morrer — Me acompanhe, Meena.

A loira acenou com a cabeça e saiu das masmorras atrás dos dois professores. Assim que a porta se fechou, a sala se encheu de murmúrios altos que só voltaram a cessar quando a porta foi fechada com força por uma Penélope Longbottom irritada, seguida de uma Rose ainda chorosa.

Os três sonserinos pegaram suas coisas e saíram para o tempo livre que teriam até terminar os supostos dois tempos de Poções.

— Eu não sei vocês, mas isso foi _muito_ estranho — Jason comentou enquanto observavam sentados Penélope e Rose discutindo acaloradamente mais a frente nos jardins. Pareciam estar chateadas, não entre si, mas com uma terceira pessoa.

— Eu sei que foi muito estranho eu ter ficado com medo de uma Lufa-Lufa.

— Isso e outras coisas, Scorpius. Isso e _muitas_ outras coisas — dessa vez ele olhava para Matthew Devinette, que estava sentado mais afastado dos outros alunos, olhando para o Lago Negro.

* * *

><p><em>22h04 WET, sexta-feira, 17 de setembro<em>

_Dormitório feminino da Lufa-Lufa_

_Algum lugar da Escócia (Hogwarts)_

* * *

><p>— Rose, você viu meu brilho labial? — a pergunta de Penélope veio abafada pela porta do banheiro e fez a ruiva questionada grunhir irritada.<p>

— Eu já disse para você que eu não sei!

— Meen, você viu?

— Não, Penny. Você nunca guarda suas coisas no mesmo lugar — Meena respondeu rindo da aflição em que as amigas estavam para se arrumarem para a festa de Albus Potter.

Rose havia saído do banho há meia hora e até aquele momento não havia colocado nada mais do que uma _lingerie_, prendido os cabelos, se maquiado e andando pelo quarto numa confusão quase palpável. Penélope havia entrado no banheiro logo após a ruiva e, pelas contas de Meena, fazia vinte minutos desde que o barulho do chuveiro havia cessado e a morena parecia insistir em secar todo o seu cabelo antes de sair do banheiro para que a loira finalmente entrasse para o seu banho.

Enquanto esperava, Meena estava deitada em sua cama mexendo em sua velha e gigante pantera negra de pelúcia, Bagheera; ensaiava dancinhas esquisitas com suas patas, fazia e desfazia alguns nós em seu rabo, deitava nela como se fosse um travesseiro para logo em seguida começar a arremessá-la para o teto. Somente uma pessoa sabia que aquilo queria dizer que ela estava ansiosa, mas aquela pessoa já não estava mais entre os vivos.

Com um suspiro, a garota voltou a deitar-se sobre a barriga da pelúcia.

— Pronto, Meen. Pode entrar.

Penélope havia saído do banheiro, já devidamente vestida e maquiada - o que justificava agora a sua demora. Ela estava vestida com um vestido de seda creme curto de alças e a cintura marcada em preto e com borboletas na cor marrom, juntamente com um casaquinho de manga três quartos também preto. Estava com uma pulseira e um brinco de pérolas, assim como um colar que ostentava uma única pérola sem pesar o visual. No pé, ela calçava seu mais novo Louboutin.

— E aí? Gostaram? — perguntou com uma voltinha.

— Amei — Rose disse ao mesmo tempo em que Meena falava:

— Odiei.

Elas se viraram assustadas para a loira.

— Não que esteja feio — ela falou rapidamente — Mas parece até que você vai para um coquetel cheio de adultos e não para uma festa cheia de adolescentes. Fora isso, está perfeito.

— Eu sei, Meen. Mas eu sou a filha do diretor, então eu tenho que me vestir de maneira mais comportada — a morena explicou revirando os e se olhando no espelho de corpo inteiro — Ainda assim, estou arrasando, não é?

— Está — Meena e Rose sentenciaram sorrindo. A ruiva completou, caçoando da garota — O Zabini vai amar você vestida assim.

Penny corou e desviou o assunto:

— E você, Weasley? Vai desse jeito?

— Vai, mas só porque ela ouviu dizer que a doninha-azeda adora uma renda preta — Meena comentou maldosamente, fazendo com que Rose ficasse roxa - de raiva ou de vergonha, ela não sabia.

— Não é nada disso, Harper! É porque eu estou testando a minha coragem.

— Para...

— Para usar isso — ela disse, puxando de cima de sua cama um pequeno tecido de lantejoulas negras. Era uma blusa de manga curta que provavelmente deixaria a barriga dela exposta.

— E o que é que essa roupa tem de errado?

— Olá! Terra chamando Meena. Olha para isso — Rose vestiu a peça de roupa, que caiu como uma luva nela — Eu tenho seis primos e um irmão que vão estar nessa festa. O que eles vão pensar de mim?

— Que você tem vida — Penélope falou distraidamente enquanto ajeitava o cabelo. Quando percebeu o que havia dito, deu um sorriso amarelo — Desculpa ruivona, mas é porque eu ouvi aquela sua prima meia-_veela_ falando algumas coisas... ruins de você um dia desses.

Agora Meena tinha certeza de que a amiga estava roxa de raiva. Rose precisou de algumas respirações para poder fazer uma pergunta:

— O que aquela vadia de quatorze anos disse?

— Dominique disse que as pessoas só achavam que você tinha algum tipo de vida social porque você era da Lufa-Lufa, mas que isso não era verdade porque, lá no fundo, você era igualzinha a sua mãe: uma cê-dê-efe mal comida — Meena disse com uma voz entediada, poupando Penélope de responder — É, nós duas ouvimos, mas não quisemos falar para você porque se não você iria brigar com ela - assim como em toda vez que vocês duas se encontram sem a presença de um adulto. Mas é óbvio que eu parti logo pra cima dela e dei umas boas bofetadas naquela cara de bonequinha de porcelana.

— Ah, isso explica porque ela se afasta de você quando nós passamos no corredor — Rose disse com um tom pensativo.

— É. Eu diria que eu ensinei a ela nunca mais chamar a mãe de uma amiga minha de cê-dê-efe mal comida — a loira riu — Mas de qualquer forma, você _vai_ usar isso e vai mostrar a ela quem é a mal comida da família.

Parecendo transpirar determinação, Rose puxou uma calça jeans de seu malão e vestiu-a, pegando sua bota YSL debaixo da cama e calçando-a.

— Quer saber de uma coisa? — exclamou irritada, indo para a penteadeira e abrindo sua gaveta. Pegou algumas pulseiras além de seu brinco de penas que havia comprado quando visitou o Brasil com os avôs — Eu vou de arrasar para essa festa e vou mostrar para a desclassificada da Dominique quem é a verdadeira mal comida da família Weasley.

— Muito bem, garota! Agora vamos que eu quero aproveitar a-. — Penny se interrompeu no meio da frase, olhando para a loira desarrumada que estava sobre a cama — E você, Meen? Não vai?

Meena se olhou e logo após para o seu relógio e saltou da cama, largando Bagheerano chão.

— Oh, meu Merlin. Estou atrasada! Faltam menos de meia hora para a banda entrar e eu ainda não estou pronta! — ela pegou sua toalha e deixou a roupa que havia escolhido a postos em cima da cama — Vão indo sem mim. Rose: acabe com a _veela_; Penny: conquiste o Zabini.

E com isso ela se trancou no banheiro para tomar o banho mais veloz que havia tomado em toda a sua vida.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Caramba, desculpem o meu atraso. Eu tava na Disney - apaixonei -, sem acesso a internet sem que eu pagasse em dólar. Só um aviso: próximo capítulo vai rolar uma homenagem a todas as cervejas amanteigadas do mundo - delicinhas da mamãe, muito boas mesmo!_

_Alguém mais notou que a torta favorita do Al é a mesma que a do Harry ou fui só eu? E que o nome da pantera negra de pelúcia da Meen é Bagueera? Ou talvez o apelido carinhoso da Meena para o Scorpius? Ah, sim, não posso me esquecer do comportamento completamente bitch da Dominique? - não que eu ache que todas as veelas são assim, mas... Não, nada disso é mera coincidência._

_O nome "animal de teta" será sempre colocado por Meena como um apelido furioso às suas amigas em homenagem às minhas companheiras de viagem, Carol e Ana, que me renderam boas idéias de piadas entre amigas - loucura total dividir o quarto com essas duas._

_Já me prolonguei demais - no NI e no NF. Beijo da gorda :P_

P.S.:_ _Sabe, eu não acredito muito no contador do Fanfiction - principalmente considerando que eu só tenho _**um** _review. Me deixem alguns para eu saber que tem alguém aí?__


	5. O4

_**Capítulo Quatro**_

ou

_**Aquele em que Meena (en)canta na SFA-sei-lá-mais-o-quê**_

* * *

><p><em>23h22 WET, sexta-feira, 17 de setembro<em>

_Sala Precisa_

_Algum lugar da Escócia (Hogwarts)_

* * *

><p>— Por favor, Albinho. Me tira pra dançar! — a voz enjoada e irritante da corvinal Madison Corner chegou aos ouvidos de Albus pela quinta vez desde as dez da noite.<p>

Na verdade, Madison não era uma garota feia. Seus cabelos negros como a noite, os olhos levemente puxados como o de sua mãe e o corpo torneado pelo quadribol a tornava uma das garotas mais bonitas de Hogwarts - alguns achavam que ela só perdia para sua prima, Dominique Weasley. Da parte de Albus, ela era só mais uma idiota mimada e cheia de maquiagem no rosto.

— Eu já disse para você _não _me chamar de Albinho — ele falou, contendo a voz — Esse nome nem existe!

— Maioria dos apelidos não existe.

— Pois é. Mas o meu apelido é Al e eu não aceito mais nenhum outro.

— Nem um apelido carinhoso? — Madison perguntou arranhando o rosto de Albus com suas unhas gigantes pintadas de rosa. O sonserino sentiu-se enjoado.

— Nem um apelido carinhoso — ele afirmou se afastando.

Saiu de perto da garota, indo em direção ao bar no fundo da sala onde Scorpius e Jason estavam sentados, fazendo o que eles chamavam de "Pré-Festa" - simplesmente bebiam a maior quantidade se Firewhisky que um elfo pode servir até a banda subir no palco. Cumprimentando-os com a cabeça, o garoto sentou-se e pediu ao elfo que Scorpius havia contratado para a festa um copo de Firewhisky.

— Ela é grudenta, não é? — Jason perguntou abaixando o copo. Surpreendentemente, sua voz ainda não estava enrolada. Ele pareceu perceber a surpresa de Albus, pois completou maneando a cabeça — É, eu sei. Meu pai chama isso de resistência ao álcool.

— Ah, que bom para você — Albus riu — Sim, nada mais grudento e chato que Madison Corner.

— Você devia agradecer, Potter — Scorpius disse. Ao contrário de Jason, a voz do loiro estava quase incompreensível apesar dele ainda aparentar levemente sóbrio — Poucas são as garotas que conseguem gostar dessa sua cara feia.

O moreno revirou os olhos e rodou seu banco para ficar de frente para o palco. Aqueles pensamentos sobre a tal cantora estavam lhe afligindo mais uma vez. Quase azarou Hugo para tentar descobrir quem ela era e o porquê de ainda não estar se preparando com a banda, mas ele disse que não lhe responderia. Rose e Penélope Longbottom já haviam entrado e o cumprimentado, porem sua prima apenas riu quando ele a repreendeu pelo atraso da tal garota.

Ele estava tendo um sentimento estranho em relação a isso. Não ficava ansioso com freqüência, mas havia algo naquele mistério todo que o intrigava. Albus tinha absoluta certeza de que, de alguma maneira ou em algum momento, havia cruzado com a menina - o que era óbvio, pois, por mais que Hogwarts fosse grande, o corpo discente era limitado demais para qualquer um ser desconhecido.

— Oi, Albinho!

— Madison, eu já disse que-. Ah, oi Domi! — Tudo bem. Albus Potter poderia até parecer inatingível em relação a garotas, mas nem ele poderia evitar sorrir para uma descendente de _veela_.

— Posso te chamar assim, não é? Vi você reclamando com a Corner sobre isso...

— Não. Ela não pode, mas você...

Ele passou a mão no cabelo, bagunçando-o só um pouco graças ao trato que sua irmã havia dado nele antes da festa. Ao seu lado, Jason deu uma risada pelo nariz e se engasgou com a bebida.

— Ah, oi pra você também, Zabini — falou Dominique, falando com o tom mais azedo do que quando falava com Albus.

Ela voltou a se virar para o primo, mas quando abriu a boca para falar, alguém parou a musica e Rose subiu no palco um pouco desequilibrada. Uma onda de aplausos e assobios vindos de vários garotos encheu o ambiente e Albus viu Dominique rolar os olhos e dar um sorriso irônico.

— Parece que alguém resolveu se divertir — ela comentou baixinho.

— _Boa noite, gente _— gritou a ruiva com a voz magicamente amplificada — _Bem vindosa Super Festa Anual do Super Albus Potter, ou como minha querida amiga, Penélope Longbottom prefere chamar, SFASAP._

Uma roda se abriu no meio da pista de dança e as pessoas puderam ver Penélope totalmente corada quase correndo para o bar.

— _Desculpa Penny. Escapou _— Rose falou soltando risinhos e mostrando para todos que ela estava no primeiro estágio da bebedeira — _Ignorando isso, boa noite e bem vindos. Eu só vim aqui para anunciar que a melhor parte da festa vai começar. Recebam agora o pessoal do _The Blondie.

Albus e Dominique se entreolharam em dúvida. Pelo que os dois sabiam, Hugo e os outros só tocavam juntos por conveniência e não formavam banda nenhuma. Independentes disso, os convidados aplaudiram em expectativa enquanto Hugo, Adam, Derek e Sean entravam no palco, pegando seus instrumentos.

Ali, naquele instante, a cantora desconhecida entrou no palco. Ela usava uma bota que vinha até um pouco abaixo de seu joelho que deixava um pouco de uma meia listrada visível. Sua blusa cinza, no estilo moletom, que declarava que o amor era uma droga caia sobre seu short curto e um anel parecendo um arranha-céu negro estava no dedo de sua mão esquerda, enquanto que uma luva com espinhos pratas calçava sua mão direita. Seus olhos eram cobertos por um óculos RayBan enquanto estes pareciam ainda mais encobertos pelos cabelos loiros ondulados, eu brilhavam com vida. Ele nunca havia visto nada mais..._Combustível._

A garota fez um sinal para os garotos, que iniciaram a música.

— Aproveitando a deixa, quer dançar comigo? — Dominique não esperou pela resposta, já puxando o sonserino pela mão e se jogando no meio do mar de convidados que se juntou para dançar a música animada que o The Blondie tocava.

_**Waitin' all night not a call in sight**_

(Esperando toda noite por um convite a vista)_  
><em>_**I got the bait but I got no **_**bite**

(Eu tenho a isca, mas não tenho mordida)_  
><em>_**Wanna have some fun, wanna have someone**_

(Quero ter mais diversão, quero ter alguém)

_**Who can make me feel alright**_

(Quem possa me fazer sentir bem)

Albus não reconheceu a música e parecia que Dominique também não, já que, diferente da maioria das vezes, ela não estava cantando-a enquanto dançavam. Mas isso pouco importava para ele naquele momento. Seus olhos verdes estavam completamente encantados com a figura loira que estava no palco, cantando a letra numa felicidade quase palpável. Até agora, ele ainda não havia reconhecido a garota, mas tinha absoluta certeza de que não a tinha visto em nenhum lugar em Hogwarts, o que o fez supor por alguns instantes que ela talvez não fosse uma aluna da escola.

_**I'm lookin at you, you're lookin' at me too**_

(Eu estou te olhando, você está me olhando também)_**  
>Yeah you know what I wanna do<strong>_

(Sim, você sabe o que eu quero fazer)_**  
>But your girlfriend wants the night to end<strong>_

(Mas sua namorada quer que a noite termine)

_**Baby, tell me somethin' new!**_

(Baby, me diga alguma coisa nova!)

_**It's too bad about your girl**_

(É uma pena sobre sua garota)

_**She doesn't look like she's much fun  
><strong>_(Ela não me parece ser muito divertida)

_**It's too bad you got a date tonight**_

(É uma pena que você tenha um encontro esta noite)

'_**Cause you're lookin' like you're the one**_

(Porque você estava me parecendo como se você fosse o cara)

No momento em que a garota cantou aquela parte, ela pareceu estar olhando diretamente para Albus, cantando aquilo para ele - o que poderia ser verdade, já que Dominique, ao notar que o garoto nem ao menos desgrudava os olhos da cantora, mostrava cada vez mais o lado ruim de seu sangue de _veela_, aparentando mais um monstro do que uma bela garota.

_**She left but now she's back, stickin' out her rack**_

(Ela saiu, mas agora está de volta, fincando sua tortura)

_**She's got you runnin' down the wrong track**_

(Ela te mantém na exaustão, uma trilha errada)

_**Can't wait to see her face when I'm in her place**_

(Mal posso esperar pra ver sua cara quando eu estiver em seu lugar)

_**And I'm tryin' get you in the sack**_

(E eu estou tentando te agarrar no saco)

Exceto pela última parte do trecho, ela estava descrevendo totalmente a situação com Dominique naquele instante. A todo o momento, a garota virava Albus de costa para o palco, puxando-o para ela e fazendo com que seus corpos ficassem quase colados. Já ele, é claro, como todo bom sonserino, fazia-a girar tão rápido que, mal a garota piscava, ela ficava de costas para o palco enquanto ele podia observar o desempenho da _banda _mais uma vez - truque que ele nunca admitiria a ninguém que aprendera com Scorpius, que sempre estava com uma garota enquanto observava outra.

_**It's too bad about your girl**_

(É uma pena sobre sua garota)

_**She doesn't look like she's much fun  
><strong>_(Ela não me parece ser muito divertida)

_**It's too bad you got a date tonight**_

(É uma pena que você tenha um encontro esta noite)

'_**Cause you're lookin' like you're the one**_

(Porque você estava me parecendo como se você fosse o cara)

_**Tell her to leave**_

(Diga a ela para ir embora)

_**Soon it'll be too late  
><strong>_(Daqui a pouco vai ser tarde demais)

_**It's like New Year's Eve  
><strong>_(Isto é como a noite de Ano Novo)

_**'Cause I just can't wait  
><strong>_(Porque eu não consigo esperar)

_**Too bad**_

(É uma pena)_**  
>(You got a date tonight!)<br>**_(Você ter um encontro esta noite!)

_**Too bad about your girl  
><strong>_(É uma pena sobre sua garota)

_**Yeah, it's too bad**_

(Sim, isso é uma pena)_**  
>(You got a date tonight!)<br>**_(Você ter um encontro esta noite!)

_**Too bad about your girl  
><strong>_(É uma pena sobre sua garota)

_**Yeah!**_

Para completar o encanto do garoto, ela havia convencido Adam e Sean a fazerem o coro para ela - uma coisa que ela pensava ser impossível de se fazer, já que nenhum dos dois eram cantores.

Naquela parte da música, estava sendo quase impossível dançar com Dominique. Ela pisava inúmeras vezes no pé de Albus para chamar a sua atenção além de dar semi-gritos histéricos todas as vezes que ele a ignorava, assustando as pessoas que estavam dançando ao redor dos dois. Não que ele se importasse, já que mal estava ouvindo alguma coisa afora a voz da outra loira.

_**If you were smart, you'd send her home on BART  
><strong>_(Se você for esperto, você mandará ela pra

casa por um BART)

_**Before the real trouble starts  
><strong>_(Antes dos reais problemas começarem)

_**'Cause who's she gonna slap when she sees me in your lap  
><strong>_(Porque é ela que vai bater quando me ver no seu colo)

_**And you say you had a change of heart**_

(E você disse que você teve uma mudança de coração)

_**I gotta make you mine but we're runnin outta time  
><strong>_(Eu tenho que ter você pra mim e nosso tempo está acabando)

_**But she's got you guarded like the Guggenheim  
><strong>_(Mas ela mantém você protegido como os Guggenheim)

_**It's all that I can take, let's make a jailbreak  
><strong>_(Isso é tudo que eu posso fazer, vamos fugir da prisão)

_**Or we'll be doin' time in Anaheim!**_

(Ou nós vamos ficar presos em Anaheim!)

Graças a Merlin, sua prima havia parado de encará-lo; o problema era que, agora, a função de Albus passou a ser o de segurar Dominique para que ela não pulasse em cima do palco e esganasse a cantora - pelo olhar que ela carregava, talvez ela fizesse pior. A loira no palco, por sua vez, parecia se divertir observando-os de lá, sorrindo de maneira debochada, provocando a meia-_veela_.

O garoto teria o maior prazer de seguir o aviso quase claro que ela estava dando, mas, no momento, ele estava mais ocupado tentando evitar que um homicídio ocorresse em sua festa.

_**It's too bad about your girl**_

(É uma pena sobre sua garota)

_**She doesn't look like she's much fun  
><strong>_(Ela não me parece ser muito divertida)

_**It's too bad you got a date tonight**_

(É uma pena que você tenha um encontro esta noite)

'_**Cause you're lookin' like you're the one**_

(Porque você estava me parecendo como se você fosse o cara)

Ela finalizou a música e Dominique soltou-se bruscamente do primo, dando gritinhos enquanto seguia para a porta, chamando a atenção de todas as pessoas por quem passava.

Albus olhou mais uma vez para o palco, mas a banda já estava começando outra música. A garota não olhou mais em sua direção e ele voltou frustrado ao bar, onde Jason estava sentado com uma garota - Penélope Longbottom, ele logo a reconheceu.

— E aí, cara? Como é que foi com a Domi? — o sonserino perguntou, virando-se para o outro. Albus percebeu a careta que se formou no rosto da filha do diretor quando Jason mencionou Dominique.

— Não tão bem assim.

— É, eu vi daqui.

— Então porque perguntou? — Albus retrucou aborrecido - tanto pela rejeição da cantora quanto pela irritação com Dominique.

— Hey! Vai com calma — Penélope riu, levantando as mãos em direção ao garoto — Ficou assim só porque a Meen nem olhou mais pra você, foi?

— Meen? Esse é o nome dela?

— Nossa! Nem precisei utilizar minhas táticas de interrogatório — comentou a morena erguendo suas sobrancelhas, admirada.

— E quais seriam elas? Um dia você pode me mostrar? — Jason flertou e sorriu maliciosamente para a menina. Albus sentiu-se enjoado.

— Jay, se liga! Ela é a filha do diretor — ele falou, pensando na cara feia que Neville Longbottom faria se visse "sua garotinha" - como ele a chamava em público - conversando com o sonserino Jason Zabini.

— Com licença, Potter, mas eu tenho nome. Se você não souber, eu me apresento: Penélope Longbottom — falou ela lentamente, como se o sonserino tivesse algum tipo de problema mental.

Ela estendeu a mão e Albus resolveu entrar na brincadeira, cumprimentando-a como se não a conhecesse desde pequeno.

— Prazer. Albus Potter.

— Prazer é só para os íntimos, meu caro. Alguns diriam até que seria na cama, mas sou educada demais para isso — Penélope disse polidamente, fazendo duas pessoas ao lado deles explodirem em risadas escandalosas.

O garoto olhou para o casal que estava sentado a dois bancos de Jason no bar e percebeu que aqueles dois em Scorpius e Rose. _Ah, não!_

— Essa foi boa, Penny.

— Boa? Nem pra - _irc_– elogiar alguém você -_irc_– presta, Weasley — Scorpius falou, sendo interrompido a todo instante por um soluço. Uma pessoa que não pudesse vê-lo acharia que, naquele instante, ele estaria a metros de distância de Rose e não com ela em seu colo pelo tom que ele usou — Tomou uma tirada de uma - _irc_–lufana, Potter. _Irc!_

— Lufanas com orgulho, eba! — Rose gritou antes de explodir em risadas mais uma vez — Espero que aprecie seu presente de aniversário adiantado, Jay. Uma garota dessas, só a Rosie aqui para encontrar em Hogwarts.

Penélope corou mais uma vez pela vergonha causada pela amiga bêbada, mas Jason olhou-a com uma intensidade que fez Albus olhar para longe.

— Vão pra um - _irc_– QUARTO!

— Cale a boca, Malfoy!

Rolando os olhos, o loiro voltou a cochichar no ouvido de Rose - fazendo Albus passar mal pela terceira vez naquela noite. Ele sentou-se num banco e pediu um Firewhisky. Ao seu lado, Penélope e Jason saíram para dançar e só voltaram muito tempo depois, quando a banda terminou a apresentação.

A garota ficou subitamente animada e puxou Rose do colo de Scorpius. As duas ficaram de pé por um tempo, Penélope tagarelando com Rose enquanto esta parecia se esforçar para entender as palavras rápidas da amiga. Então o que elas estavam esperando pereceu finalmente acontecer. Um caminho se abriu entre os convidados a partir da lateral do palco e Albus finalmente viu de perto o que queria ver: a cantora, Meen, pelo que a filha do- _Penélope_havia dito.

— Ah! Meena! — a morena gritou, jogando-se para abraçar a recém-chegada — Você foi ótima, o look ficou incrível! Eu mal te reconheci!

Agora Albus entendeu o porquê de ter achado que nunca a tinha visto antes. _Talvez ela seja aquele tipo de garota que é irreconhecível fora da escola_, ele pensou, observando-a de cima a baixo.

— Obrigada, Penny — ela agradeceu de uma forma um tanto... Seca? — Rose, nós temos que ter um papo de garota mais tarde. Você vai adorar saber o que eu vi de lá de cima.

— Mas é óbvio. E eu tenho que fazer uma revelação imperdível pra vocês duas mais tarde — a ruiva pareceu pensar e então sorriu feliz — Melhor ainda; porque eu não faço isso agora? Então todos vão saber que eu estou apaixonada pelo-.

— Calada, ruivona. Acho melhor você não fazer revelação nenhuma agora, se não os garotos vão ficar com ciúmes — Meena interrompeu Rose, provavelmente prevendo o desastre que seria quando ela soubesse o que havia falado quando estivesse sóbria — A propósito, você viu o aniversariante? Não o achei em lugar nenhum lá de cima, mas acho que foram os óculos.

Juntando todo sua arrogância e orgulho sonserinos, Albus saiu de seu transe e se pronunciou:

— Sou eu.

Não podia ver pelos óculos escuros, mas pelo arqueamento das sobrancelhas, ele achou que ela estava de olhos arregalados.

— _Você? _— perguntou num tom descrente, mas logo se recompôs — Oh, sim. Agora eu o reconheço. Não devia tentar domar a fera que é o seu cabelo, Potter. Pode fazer todas nós cometermos um erro.

Albus franziu o cenho em confusão, mas parece que Scorpius entendeu, pois caiu na gargalhada. Ele e Jason se entreolharam.

— Deve ser aquele tipo de coisa que só bêbado entende — o outro sentenciou, dando de ombros.

— Bem, já que você me conhece e eu não te conheço, poderia se apresentar? — ele pediu, tentando manter algum tipo de conversa.

— Era de se esperar — ela comentou antes de se aproximar e retirar os óculos, revelando seus olhos amarelos-ouro — Meena Harper, não ao seu dispor, felizmente.

* * *

><p><em>00h43 WET, sábado, 18 de setembro<em>

_Sala Precisa_

_Algum lugar da Escócia (Hogwarts)_

* * *

><p>— Meena Harper, não ao seu dispor, felizmente.<p>

Assim que ela falou, Scorpius Malfoy, que estava tomando mais um gole do seu Firewhisky - o que Meena achava não aconselhável, considerando o seu atual estado -, cuspiu-o todo aos pés de Jason Zabini, que, assim como o Potter, abriu sua boca quase até o chão, tamanha havia sido a surpresa.

_Ora, mas quem não se surpreenderia_, ela pensou e deu um sorriso petulante para si mesma, fazendo com que a boca dos garotos se abrisse um pouco mais.

— Feche a boca, Al. A _sssaliva_ vai _essscorrer_ — Rose falou, começando a puxar o "s" das palavras, fazendo a loira _quase_ rir do quão engraçada sua amiga sempre ficava quando bêbada - ainda mais alguém como Rose, que quase dava perda total com cinco copos de Vodka diluída em suco de laranja.

O único problema era que a ruiva não havia entendido que o porquê da surpresa dos garotos havia sido o nome de Meena, que era mais conhecida na escola como...

— A Garota Você-Vai-Morrer? — perguntou Jason, que se recuperou do choque antes de Albus. O último só conseguiu refazer sua pose quando a loira balançou a cabeça, confirmando — Nossa! Como o mundo é pequeno, não é mesmo?

— Hey, Jason. Não chame ela assim, okay? — pediu Penélope, a voz levemente magoada por conta do garoto que ela tanto gostava — Ela também é gente.

A face do garoto ficou num tom vermelho-escuro e Roso soltou uma risada esganiçada.

— Já pode me ver morrendo, Meen; Jason Zabini corou em público pela primeira vez.

Meena revirou os olhos para a amiga e se virou para o Potter mais uma vez. Ela não podia acreditar que o garoto que observava do palco era ele. Por Merlin, ela ficou até feliz de fazer charme para ele de lá de cima, por ter achado mais um garoto dentro daquela escola que a achasse bonita - o fato de ter irritado Dominique Weasley havia sido mais um bônus, na opinião dela, que havia prendido o riso quando viu a vadiazinha fazendo um escândalo no meio da festa. Tudo bem, ela seria doida se não admitisse, ao menos para si, que Albus Severus Potter não era bonito - e, por uma obra infeliz do destino, ser o tipo de garoto que ela gostasse. Mas deveria superar aquilo e ser o quão educada a vida lhe permitia naquele momento.

— Feliz aniversário, idiota; que Merlin me dê a dádiva de ver você em minhas visões. Toma o seu presente, e eu estou vazando. Tenho mais o que fazer — ela finalizou, a voz monótona durante toda sentença, deixando os três sóbrios e os dois bêbados boquiabertos com o seu comportamento.

Um elfo ia passando com uma bandeja de Cerveja Amanteigada e Meena pegou uma para si. Entornou-a rapidamente, colocando a caneca sobre o balcão e saiu da Sala Precisa como se nem lá tivesse um dia pisado.

* * *

><p><em>01h11 WET, sábado, 18 de setembro<em>

_Planície da Sibéria_

_Rússia (próximo ao Rio Ob)_

* * *

><p>O adolescente de dezessete anos aparatou em meio a altos pinheiros, vegetação predominante do território russo. Ele sabia que estava terrivelmente atrasado, mas toda a espera para poder sair da maldita festa de aniversário do Potter e o longo caminho até chegar a Hogsmead tomava o tempo de qualquer um - mesmo que este fosse o neto de Tom Riddle.<p>

No fim das contas, ele não tinha culpa de nada. William havia exigido que o filho seguisse todos os passos daquela garota, a todo instante sem perdê-la de vista e era exatamente aquilo que seu filho estava fazendo. Mal sabia seu pai que ele estava tendo um imenso prazer de "persegui-la", afinal, Meena era _realmente_ um colírio para os olhos e, para os planos que ele tinha para os dois, o seu poder vinha apenas como uma bonificação. Ao pensar no dom da garota, ele acelerou seu passo; precisava conversar com seu pai o mais rápido o possível, pois havia conseguido provas óbvias e claras dos poderes de Meena, afinal.

— _Está atrasado_ — a voz de seu pai soava gélida mesmo pela ofidioglossia. Ao longe, ele ouviu o uivo dos lobisomens que estavam na floresta naquele primeiro dia de lua cheia.

— _Perdão, mas ela saiu da festa há poucos minutos _— ele respondeu na mesma língua — _Até porque, eu deveria segui-la a todo instante._

— _Claro, claro. Porque não me acompanha numa caçada nesta primeira noite de lua cheia? Soube que já fez uso de sua primeira Maldição Imperdoável _— um sorriso idêntico recheado de malícia tomou conta do rosto de ambos. Porem, o pai completou — _Mas, como sempre digo, não considero a maldição Cruciatus tão ruim assim._

O sorriso se apagou do rosto do mais novo e ele olhou seu pai, uma nevoa vermelha escurecendo sua íris clara. William estava olhando ao redor e perdeu o olhar assassino do filho.

— _Você teme a morte assim como meu avô, não é, pai? Aprecia a morte dos outros, mas teme a sua._

Na opinião dele, seu pai só não fazia horcuxes porque sua mãe nunca o permitiria chegar tão longe. Ele sabia que a maior fraqueza de William era o amor por sua mãe - o que ele intimamente achava um erro.

— _E você é exatamente como sua avó: aprecia a dor, tanto a sua quanto a dos outros. Pelo menos podemos dizer que temos a quem puxar _— comentou o pai, ainda sem perceber que a névoa que havia tomado os orbes do filho estava se solidificado, fazendo o olho do mais novo ter a cor carmesim — _De qualquer forma, ainda tenho que ver como você se sai usando uma maldição da morte. E hoje é o dia perfeito para acabarmos com uma boa parcela da escória bruxa._

A expressão do garoto ficou exultante com a perspectiva de matar alguns lobisomens - principalmente os russos na primeira noite de lua cheia, quando essas criaturas naturalmente brutas ficavam ainda pior. Por ser uma área praticamente sem moradores e pelo clima frio, os lobisomens daquele país se concentravam naquela mesma floresta para suas transformações. Ele sorriu com o pensamento de uma matilha ser morta por sua varinha.

— _Como vão as coisas no Ministério?_

— _Boas. Ou melhor, ótimas _— o homem pareceu orgulhoso de si mesmo naquele momento — _Posso apenas dizer que meu pai não sabia como organizar as coisas já que nem o experiente ministro Quim Shacklebolt está desconfiando de mim._

— _Não se esqueça que graças a Dumbledore, vovô havia perdido o elemento surpresa. Todos já estavam com as guardas levantadas, prevenidos contra uma posse._

— _Pensando assim _— William falou, maneando a cabeça — _Ainda assim, acho que os planos para o 4 de maio estão indo de vento em polpa. E se nossas apostas sobre a sua amiguinha Harper forem corretas..._

Ele riu na esperança do que poderia acontecer. Uma risada fria, que parecia não possuir diversão.

Depois de pouco tempo andando, pai e filho chegaram até uma clareira onde duas daquelas criaturas vis travavam uma briga sangrenta - provavelmente pelo azar de terem se encontrado naquela primeira transformação.

— _A propósito, hoje essa nossa teoria foi posta a prova _— ele parou ao lado de seu pai — _E posso dizer que Meena Harper passou com méritos. Não foi dessa vez que o velho Slughorn foi ter um encontro com Merlin._

— _Oh, não fale assim, filho. Ele já ajudou muito seu avô no passado._

— _Sem ter a verdadeira intenção _— o adolescente rolou os olhos, irritado, mas seu pai não viu mais uma vez.

— _Independente disso, vamos voltar a nossa atenção para a nossa caçada. Esse será só um teste, portanto devemos esperar um deles acabar com o outro e então veremos como você se sai. Empunhe a varinha e espere._

Ele sacou sua varinha e não precisou esperar muito. O lobo mais alto deu a mordida mortal no outro, arrancando-lhe a cabeça. Sedento por mais sangue, ele farejou o ar e rapidamente virou-se para os dois homens. William desaparatou e reapareceu do outro lado da clareira, mas o lobisomem nem ao menos se importou com isso. Calmamente, o filho apontou-lhe a varinha e, quando estavam a dois metros de distância, ele murmurou friamente:

— Avada Kedavra.

O corpo da criatura caiu aos seus pés e seu pai aplaudiu do outro lado da clareira. Mas o que William não havia notado mais uma vez foi que a névoa rubra nos olhos de seu filho haviam se solidificado no momento em que ele pronunciou a maldição, deixando os belos olhos do garoto semelhantes aos de um demônio.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Traduzindo: BART - transporte publico da Califórnia; Guggenheim - família famosa americana; Anaheim - cidade onde fica a Disney californiana.  
>Podem me bater pela parte minuscula da Meena, mas eu não queria deixa-la de fora do capitulo; sobre o assassinato dos lobisomens, eu tive que faze-lo :'( A musica se chama Too Bad About Your Girl e é de uma banda chamada The Donnas - nunca tinha ouvido falar até começar a pesquisar alguma musica que se encaixasse com a situação que a minha mente doentia criou.<br>Beijos e até o próximo!_


End file.
